


terra-ized (avengers x sister!Oc)

by empressofevil



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofevil/pseuds/empressofevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think that being Thor and Loki's sister would be awesome. Well, its not. You think your parents are strict? My dad punished me for existing.<br/>And it went downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	terra-ized (avengers x sister!Oc)

Ok, so story time everyone. I have been planning the character ever since I was a 12-year-old girl, watching the Avengers TV show Avengers, Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, which is an AMAZING show, and it's what honestly got me into superheroes. I have it to thank for my entire life now. Anyway, I have been planning this character since then, and that was a solid 8 years ago, so Terra has been planned and reconsidered again and again and again. I consider Terra to be my daughter, and to me, she is perfectly imperfect. I just hope I can share her with you, and you can love her even a fraction as much as I do. So, without further a due, I present, PRINCESS TERRABITHIA *coughs* …the prolog….

ONWARDS!!!!

—————————

You would think that being Thor and Loki’s sister would be awesome. Well, it’s not. You think your parents are strict? My dad punished me for existing.  
And it went downhill from there.

————-

Terra is the Norse goddess of magic, older sister of Thor and Loki, who don’t even know she still exists. She is the last archangel (aka. An angel that can do magic, and has different mental and physical traits than a normal angel. they were considered extinct in all of the nine worlds until the queen of Asgard gave birth to one, the last of the species). When she was born, Odin (her father) got a prophecy from Hela, the goddess of death, saying his child who is “Not of your species but pure of your blood” would be his downfall (you know, the regular deal in mythology). Odin panicked and proceeded to lock her up in a secret dungeon in the heart of Asgard. She was only a small goddess, but she had immense and uncontrollable power. She escaped every prison she was put in, so Odin took drastic measures.He banished her to Midgard.

Odin expected she would be eaten by wolves or become a slave to a rich mortal, and forget her origins. He promptly forgot about her and went back to his other kids. Instead, she became a queen.

Angels are not sweet. They’re not cute. They’re not fluffy. They’re considered a step down the evolutionary scale, not up. Their feathers are hard and sharp as steel, and archangels have long reptile-like tails, with spines going from the back of the neck to the tip of the tail. Angels were treated like street-scum and forced to steal to provide for their family. Amongst the species, there was no government, no rules, and things only got worst when they were banished (as a species) to Midgard. At this point, they realized this couldn’t go on. But, They didn’t just want anyone, ruling them. They wanted a royalty. They wanted a princess.

And by every standard, Terra was a perfect match. A banished princess and archangel (a sign of purity and royalty) looking for someplace to fit in. How perfect.

Within weeks, she was their queen. She didn’t even miss Asgard.Why would she? It was loud, and everyone was drunk, yelling or hungover. She grew up, established a functioning government, and found they needed her less and less. She floated to earth, to check out the “Midgardians”.

When Terra went down to earth, she loved it. There was independence, equality (sometimes), and a drinking age. She spent more and more time down there. Then she moved down there entirely, only returning to resolve big issues or lead wars. She changed her itchy dress (which she hated) for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. For a while, everything was fine.

Then the chutari came.


End file.
